The present invention relates to a co-current cyclone mixer-separator. This equipment used in chemical engineering is an apparatus which makes it possible to separate a dense phase D1 contained in a fist mixture M1 containing the said dense phase D1 and a light phase L1, and to mix the said light phase L1 with a dense phase D2 or a second mixture M2 containing a dense phase D2 and a light phase L2.